


Dresses

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amazon Steve Rogers, Fashion is Political, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all fighting, sometimes heroes and heroines have to mix in a ballroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is dating Bruce, who knows that America's Captain did start out as a man, but the Serum had more effects than made public. Steve still uses internal male pronouns. Tony and JARVIS are the other parties to this closely held secret.

"This is not a good idea." Steve did not want to go to the ball, fête, or whatever formal name the charity gala was under. He didn't want his face splashed everywhere and he didn't want to wear a dress. Gown.

Pepper and Natasha were looking at him like he was being ridiculous. So, he knew this was happening. Yes, he'd already been turned into a woman, fought a war that way and was now in the 21st century. He hadn't worn a skirt between performances selling bonds, and he wasn't doing it now. Not without expressing duress.

"You can't just not show up. The Avengers are the closest thing to gender parity superheroing has. And people want to see Captain America."

Steve had always had an actor doing publicity photos. He'd met some important people during the war, but the only pictures were ones he'd drawn. Howard had done a good job on the armor, and Steve could finesse the angles to 'fix' the rest.

"You're sitting next to Bruce."

Steve pursed his lips and tilted his head. Natasha would remind him of duty. Not that Bruce, just that Bruce was going to hate this more, and maybe he wouldn't so much with Steve at his side. "Okay." He looked up. They wouldn't, but he'd seen some things they called dresses these days.

"I've got three dresses. Let's see which one you like best, and what alterations it might need."

Changing was awkward. Back with the USO girls they were all changing and Steve just turned away so he didn't see too much mostly. He tried to act like it was basic all over again.

He settled on the blue one. He'd have liked sleeves but with his biceps... At least he wasn't going strapless. It was tasteful. It turned out to be fitted perfectly.

"JARVIS--"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Steve smiled. JARVIS was more impressive than the Helicarrier. Pepper had to run; he was amazed she'd had this much time. "Natasha?"

"I'll do your makeup."

"Thanks." He got out of the get up and back into his regular clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce smiled as Natasha and Steve joined Clint and himself. "You are a vision." Blue was Steve's color. The bracelets gave visual mass to wrists and led eyes from Steve's biceps.

"Thank you." Steve took his elbow.

Bruce realized he was eight centimeters closer to eye level with Steve's bosom, which was decorated over what would be the décolletage. They took the elevator down to the car, Pepper and Tony having already left in the lead car with Thor and Dr. Foster following.

Digital cameras meant the photographers still snapped a storm when they arrived. It stopped, tapered off, became more discreet as they passed through the doors. Bruce had been aware of how Natasha's sweep of hair would baffle face identification software. "Your hair." He had been distracted.

"Attached to combs."

Once people realized Captain America had entered they were politely deluged, or Steve was. He was introduced to the cordial, and there were several moments of fourhanded conversation.

"May I have this dance?"

"I didn't learn how."

"Easier than jumping out of a plane." It went well.


End file.
